Lluvia De Meteoritos
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Tutup mata mu dan katupkan dua tangan mu,saat melihat banyak cahaya di langit yang berjatuhan. Katakan dalam hati apa permintaan mu. Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu. Biarkan hanya kau,tuhan dan meteor itu yang tahu . . . .


Disclaimer. : Masashi Kishimoto©

Warning. : Boy X Boy (bagi yang anti silahkan,banting Gadget nya,heheheheheh *Poke*

SASUNARU

Hy,semua salam kenal Saya Misa Anaru,cukup panggil Naru aja ya^^. Naru,Itu Newbie di sini. Naru masih butuh belajar biar bisa jadi senpai-senpai yang lain. Ini Fict Pertama Naru,ya meskipun Naru sering ngepost di blog,tapi ini yang pertama deh.

Naru,punya partner Namanya Seren,tapi dia gak tau kalo Naru,buat Acc di FFnet. Soalnya Seren Malu kalo cerita kita,di Post ke sini.

Hihihi..^^

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun

memandang rumah yang berada di depan

rumah nya itu. Bocah raven itu

memandang penuh minat tetangga baru

nya,yang tinggal di depan rumah melalui

jendela berbentuk bundar dari kamarnya.

Kebetulan jendela berbentuk bundar itu

berada tepat disamping kasur milik si

kecil raven itu.

Mata hitam bocah kecil bernama Sasuke

itu menangkap seorang balita berusia 4

tahun,yang tengah membantu sang ibu

membawakan kotak berisi boneka. Sasuke

berusaha menahan tawanya. Balita yang

sedari tadi itu sangat cerewet,ternyata

menanyakan dimana boneka-boneka nya

berada.

Darimana Sasuke bisa tahu? Yup,Saking

cemprengnya suara balita itu Sasuke pun

bisa mendengar suara milik balita

bersurai pirang itu.

*ClimbUp*

Seorang bocah laki-laki

lainnya,merebahkan tubuh nya disamping

Sasuke sedikit agak kasar. Bocah yang 5

tahun diatas nya itu,menatap penuh minta

bocah pirang bersurai blonde panjang

yang membantu pria dewasa bersurai

pirang membawa sepeda berwarna merah,

"Dei-kun,tolong bawa ini ke bagasi

mobil"Seru pria itu.

"Ternyata dia laki-laki" Gumam Bocah

laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Sasuke menoleh,dan mendapati sang

kakak yang terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa dengan mu,Nii-chan?" Tanya

Sasuke.

"Anko-senpai menolak ku,dan

mengatakan aku,terlalu muda

untuknya"Jelas sang kakak.

Sasuke kemudian memandang kembali

jendela bundar kamarnya.

"Kata Kaa-chan,cinta itu gak kenal

Usia,jenis kelamin,harta,martabat,dan

agama,karena cinta itu buta" Ujar

Sasuke,yang mengingat nasehat sang ibu.

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Sang kakak.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itachi-nii,tidak percaya?nanti malam

Itachi-nii lihat di langit ada bintang jatuh

atau tidak,kalau ada itu saatnya Itachi-

nii,membuaat harapan" Ujar Sasuke

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

Pasalnya,ia tidak percaya akan hal-hal

berbau dongeng seperti itu.

Namun,ia tidak mau membuat sang adik

kecewa pada dirinya.

"Tapi,kata Kaa-chan kalau sudah berdoa

tidak boleh mengatakan pada orang lain

apa doa kita tadi" Jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada bintang jatuh?oh itu

alasan mengapa kau selalu melihat ke luar

jendela ya"Goda Itachi.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke

bantal,berusaha menyembunyikan rona

merah di pipinya.

"Adik ku sudah dewasa~~" Goda Itachi.

...

_Misa

Anaru_

...

Sasuke berlari menuju sang ibu yang

tengah berkutat di dapur. Sang ayah

hanya mendengus geli melihat putra

bungsu nya,bertindak kekanakan seperti

itu. Sasuke tidak menyapa sang ayah yang

tengah membaca koran menikmati teh

hijau miliknya.

"Kaa-chan,tetangga baru nya tiba" Seru

Sasuke. Mikoto baru saja hendak

menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi

Sasuke,tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi.

"Itu dia!"Seru Sasuke bersemangat.

Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong

Kriiett~

Mikoto membukakan pintu rumahnya,dan

mendapati seorang wanita dan satu balita

yang tengah bersembunyi di balik badan

sang wanita bersurai merah,dengan

sebuah parcel di tangannya.

"Permisi,nama ku Namikaze Kushina

kami tetangga depan sana,senang

bertetangga denga anda" Seru wanita

bernama Kushina itu,membungkukan

badannya,seraya menyerahkan bingkisan

itu kepada Mikoto.

"Nama ku,Uchiha Mikoto,dia Suami ku

Uchiha Fugaku dan ini-Ehh,Sasuke"

"

"Nama ku Sasuke" Seru Sasuke, Mikoto

tersenyum ramah dan meminta maaf atas

kelancangan Sasuke yang membuat

malaikat kecil keluarga Namikaze itu

ketakutan.

"Na..Naluto,4 tahun"balas

Naruto,menunduk malu.

"Oke,Naluto salam kenal" Ujar Sasuke.

"Nama nya Naruto,Sasuke-kun"Koreksi

Kushina,disambut tawa canggung

Mikoto,yang teramat sangat malu,akan

tindakan OOC buah hatinya.

"Eheheh,Maaf kan tindakan Sasuke

ya,Naru-chan,Eemm,Kushina-san nanti

malam kami akan mengadakan makan

malam bersama di rumah kami,dan kami

mengundang anda sekeluarga" Ujar

Mikoto.

"Ah,kami merepotkan

sekali,uummpp,terimakasih Mikoto-

san,saya permisi dulu ya-ayo Naru-

chan" Pamit Kushina

...

_Misa

Anaru_

...

Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga,menuju

sebuah kamar dengan sebuah gambar satu

tusuk dango.

"Nii-chan,Nii-chan"Seru nya,seraya

mengetuk pintu keras-keras.

Itachi,menghela nafas

panjang,mendengar suara ketukan pintu

yang terketuk cukup keras itu. Tak perlu

membuka pun ia tahu siapa pelaku nya.

"Otouto,jangan mengetuk pintu keras-

keras"Omel Itachi,ketika membukakan

pintu untuk adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Gomen,Nii-chan" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-chan,mengundang keluarga

Namikaze makan malam di rumah kita"

Seru Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Tanya Itachi,

"Lalu apa?Nii-chan ini bagaimana kita

kan bisa punya teman baru"Protes Sasuke.

"Hah,Menyebalkan" Umpat Itachi.

...

_Misa

Anaru_

...

Malam hari nya,2 keluarga dari marga

berbeda pun berkumpul menjadi satu di

meja makan. Mereka tampak akrab satu

sama lain. Tak ada kecanggungan sama

sekali,mereka tampak kompak,kecuali

para anak-anak mereka.

"Aku selesai" Ucap seorang bocah berusia

10 tahun,bersurai pirang panjang.

"Ba-san,aku harus letakan dimana piring

ini?" Tanya bocah itu.

"Letakan di sana saja Dei-chan" Jawab

Mikoto,mengulas senyum pada bocah

berparas imut itu.

"Aku juga selesai" Kata Itachi,seraya

menyusul Deidara,menuju tempat cuci

piring.

"Hai,Aku Itachi" Ujar Itachi,Deidara pun

menoleh pada bocah sebaya nya,yang

berada di samping kirinya.

"Aku Dei-chan un" Sahut Deidara.

"Tapi,nama mu kan Deidara"Itachi

nampak bingung,kenapa bocah Namikaze

itu lebih suka di panggil 'Dei-Dei'.

"Nama ku terlalu panjang un" Jelas

Deidara.

"Oiya,Itachi..mulai sekarang kita teman

ya un" Sambung Deidara,sedikit malu-

malu ketika mengatakan itu.

"Iya,Kita teman..ayo ikut ke kamar

ku"Ajak Itachi,menarik pelan

pergelangan tangan Deidara.

Deidara pun mau tak mau mengikuti

langkah bocah yang lebih tinggi 4 cm dari

nya itu.

Kushina dan Mikoto yang melihat itu

semua langsung mengambil foto mereka

berdua.

"Ya,tuhan manis nya"Puji Mikoto,ketika

melihat raut wajah Deidara.

"Ahh,Itachi-kun juga tampan kok"Puji

Kushina.

"Ahh,andai putra ku memiliki wajah

seimut ini"Gumam Mikoto.

*Itachi's Room*

Deidara memandang takjub kamar Itachi

yang sangat rapih. Beda sekali dengan

kamarnya,yang notabene masih

mengeluarkan suasana kamar khas anak-

anak.

"Kamar,Itachi rapih ya un" Puji

Deidara,yang masih terpaku di depan

pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Terimakasih"balas Itachi.

"Wahh,nyaman sekali" Gumam Deidara.

"Dei-chan,mau sampai kapan disitu,ayo

sini!"Seru Itachi,sambil menepuk-nepuk

samping kanan kasurnya. Dengan malu-

malu Deidara merebahkan tubuhnya

disamping Itachi.

"Umm,Dei-chan wangi lemon deh" Ujar

Itachi,yang mencium aroma lemon,di

rambut pirang Deidara.

"Iya,Itachi gak suka ya?"Lirih

Deidara,takut jika Itachi mengejek wangi

kesukaannya.

"Tidak,aku suka..lemon itu menyegarkan"

Jawab Itachi,mendekatkan wajahnya ke

pucuk pirang Deidara,dan menghirup

dalam-dalam pucuk pirangnya.

Di lain kamar,nampak Sasuke dan Naruto

yang terlihat canggung untuk memulai

pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Naruto itu anak

yang hyperaktif,namun entah kenapa ia

malu untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya,dan

mengambil sebuah teropong di atas meja

belajarnya.

Sasuke pun meneropong bulan yang

bersinar disana.

Dengan malu-malu Naruto mendekati

Sasuke.

"Cacu,cedang apa?" Tanya nya malu-

malu.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto

berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sedang meneropong bintang" jawab

Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya,dan

membuat Sasuke berusaha keras menahan

darah yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya.

'Astaga imut sekali'Batin Sasuke.

"Nalu,boleh coba?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke

mengangguk dan meberikan teropong itu

pada Naruto.

"Wah bagusc cekali" Gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja,ada sebuah sinar yang

jatuh dari langit. Naruto melihat jelas

benda bersinar apa itu,Sasuke yang hanya

melihat dengan mata telanjang pun juga

bisa melihat,hanya saja tidak sejelas

Naruto.

"Lihat,Cacu ada ibu peli tulun dali culga"

Seru Naruto,kegirangan.

"Itu bukan ibu peri,itu namanya bintang

jatuh"Jelas Sasuke,sok tahu

sekali,padahal Itachi sudah mengatakan

padanya jika bintang tidak akan jatuh ke

bumi.

"ayo kita buat harapan"ajak Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan mengikuti

Sasuke yang menutup mata dan

mengatupkan tangannya.

Sasuke's wish : Aku harap Naru-chan

menjadi pengantin ku ketika kami dewasa

Naru's Wish. : Nalu mau hidup belcama

Cacu,cetiap hali.

"Oh,iya Itachi..tadi Dei,lihat di TV,malam

ini hujan meteor lho un" Seru Deidara.

Itachi menoleh ke arah

Deidara,memastikan perkataan sang

blonde.

"Benarkah,ayo kita lihat" ajak Itachi,lagi-

lagi menarik pergelangan Deidara,menuju

balkon kamarnya.

"Wah,Indah sekali"Puji Deidara,saat

melihat banyak nya meteor-meteor yang

berjatuhan.

Deidara pun segera menutup mata nya

dan mengatupkan tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa Dei?" Tanya Itachi.

Deidara pun membuka matanya,dan

mendapati Itachi yang memandang heran

dirinya.

"Membuat harapan un" Jawab Deidara.

"Ayo bersama" Ajak Itachi.

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama menutup

mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangan

mereka.

Itachi's wish: aku harap aku bisa hidup

bersama Dei-Dei selamanya

Dei's wish: aku suka Itachi,aku harap

kami bisa terus seperti ini un

20 tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah balkon,rumah minimalis

dengan tidak menghilangkan kesan

mewahnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda

blonde,berusia 24 tahun tengah berdiri

dengan sebuah teropong di tangannya.

Sedari tadi ia mengamati langit malam.

Begitu sabar menanti sesuatu yang

bersinar jatuh ke bumi.

Tiba-tiba saja,dua buah lengan kekar

melingkar,di pinggang langsingnya.

"Masih mengamati nya?" Tanya pemilik

lengan itu.

Pemuda blonde itu pun membalik

badannya,hingga berhadapan dengan

pemuda tampan bersurai raven yang

sudah 5 tahun menjadi pasangan

hidupnya itu.

"Naruto,belum ada berita jika meteor

jatuh malam ini" Imbuh sang raven.

"Cih,SasuTeme diam saja!"Gerutu

Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas,istri nya memang

sangat keras kepala,dan pasti Dobe.

Bagaimana tidak,sudah jelas tidak ada

informasi tentang Hujan Meteor,tapi

kenapa dia nekad menunggu.

"Uchiha Naruto,cepat masuk ke

kamar!"Seru Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke,Aku belum mau masuk

kalau tidak melihat meteor!" Seru Naruto.

Pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan pun

terjadi. Tak ada satu pun yang

mengalah,baik Si Dobe maupun Si Teme.

Hingga..

"Mama,Papa Celewet Menma gak bica

tidul nih!"Seru seorang balita bersurai

raven,dengan gaya mengantuknya

berjalan menuju balkon,dimana kedua

orang tua nya berada.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang.

Mereka bahkan lupa jika sudah memiliki

seorang anak,bernama Uchiha Menma

yang lahir 4 tahun silam.

Hening..

Hening..

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tat-

"Menma,cepat masuk ke kamar!"Seru

Naruto Dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Di sebuah kamar apartemen mewah,

Sepasang suami istri terlihat tengah

berbahagia. Pasalnya,kehadiran anggota

baru,di antara kedua nya membuat

mereka nampak sangat bahagia.

"Meteor,tidak bisa tidur tampak nya ia

mau menemani Papa nya un" Ujar sang

istri,yang memiliki surai pirang,yang

sama dengan seorang balita berusia 1

tahun itu.

Pria bersurai raven,ikat kuda itu pun

menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang

berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Masa?Meteor atau mama nya,yang

mau?"Goda pria bernama Uchiha Itachi

itu.

"Itachi-kun"Rengek sang Istri.

"Hahaha,iya Dei,Iya..aku juga tak

keberatan di temani istri ku dan putri

kecil ku" Ujar Itachi.

"Nee,Itachi..mau flashback 20 tahun

lalu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Dimana kita membuat harapan,saat

Hujan Meteor?"

Deidara mengangguk malu.

"Dan kita sudah menghasilkan meteor

sendiri"Canda Itachi,yang berhasil

dihadiahi jitakan mesra dari sang istri.

TBC

Omake

Menma yang tidak bisa tidur

lagi,akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar

menuju balkon. Ia amat takjub begitu

melihat banyak sinar-sinar yang

berjatuhan dari langat ke bumi.

"Wow Kelen" Gumamnya.

Balita kecil itu pun segera berteriak

seraya memandang langit.

"Menma mau punya adik"Teriak nya.

"Nee,teme aku seperti mendengar suara

Menma-chan" Ujar Naruto.

"Menma tidur di tengah-tengah kita

Dobe,sudah tidur lagi!"Seru Sasuke,tanpa

membuka matanya.

"Tadi Menma,bilang dia minta adik"Igau

Naruto.

"Besok kita buat"Timpal Sasuke.

"APAA?"Pekik Naruto,yang baru tersadar

dengan suasana malam itu.

Astaga lemot sekali otak mu Nar!

TBC

So,Mohon Kira nya di review


End file.
